joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-682-J
Summary THE BESTEST LIZARD EVER IS A BIG LIZARD WITH BIG TEETH AND HE WONT DIE BECAUSE HE CAN TURN INTO ANYTHING HE IS VERY SMALL BECAUSE HE CAN BE THAT BECAUSE HE CAN TURN INTO ANYTHING THE BESTEST LIZARD EVER IS ALSO VERY SMART HE HAS AN IQ OF A BASILION AND ONE DAY HE TALKED WITH A VERY SMART COMPUTER AND THEY WERE VERY SMART HE EATS ANYTHING AND HE USES HIS NOSE TO DO SPECIAL EATING SO THAT HE CAN EAT ANYTHING HE CAN DOO ANYTHING!!! Powers and Stats Tier:High 8-C '''potentially '''5-A to 4-A, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Low 2-C via death | 1-B Name:'THE BESTEST LIZARD EVER '''Origin:'SCP Foundation 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Lizard '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8 with the inability to die from SCP-343), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body only), Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides itself, and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Resurrection(Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality, Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which have the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power) | All previous powers to an immensely greater extent plus Flight and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed an entire highway bridge by accident. Demolished a small skyscraper on one of its rampages), potentially Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Grew to the size of Saturn and destroyed and devoured the nearby planets throughout the solar system. Stated that 682 could possibly absorb SCP-123's power, adapted to be able to defeat SCP-2722), potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Universe level+ via dying (Stated here that SCP 682 is a universal constant, and when it dies the universe it inhabits will cease to exist) | Hyperverse level (The offspring of A’zieb and the Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun Mobile Task Force units, who are all physically peaked soldiers) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with SCP-076), potentially up to Massively FTL+ via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light. Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system. Adapted to be able to blitz SCP-2722 at speeds it couldnt track with its radar and then threw it across the Andromeda Galaxy in seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength:Unknown, potentially Class Y to Stellar, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation | Immeasurable Striking Strength:Large Building Class, potentially Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation | Hyperversal Durability:Large Building level, potentially Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Regeneration and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill (Casually tanked SCP-2722's Grand Wave Motion Cannon which destroyed a star system, SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to/destroying the universe, 682's body is an incorporeal Countless-Dimensional being trapped in a 3-Dimensional shell, Cannot be killed as SCP-343 will not allow it to die) | Hyperverse level Stamina:'Limitless '''Range:'Standard melee range, potentially Planetary to Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI) Weaknesses:'''A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission (Though this only worked for a very short time and was only due to 999's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King and the nature of its powers) and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile (Though this is also due to 053's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Video Category:SCP Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortality Category:Power Negation Category:Size Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memes Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Control Users